Jumbo Champloon
King Jumbo Champloon '(ジャンボチャンプル, ''Janbochanpurun) is the king of New Island, and one of the last four kings fought by Corobo. Jumbo Champloon is the largest character in Little King's Story, and the first being created by God. He speaks in gibberish and is completely made of trash. Appearances Jumbo Champloon appears to be made of some sort of eraser material, with various pieces of trash sticking out of it. His head is held on by a stake, with buttons for eyes and cardboard for both his mouth and crown. He wears a bell on his chest, safety pins on his torso, and a rubber band hanging from his shoulder around his waist. His left arm is comprised of a nail attached to a stick magnet, and his right arm is a green HB pencil. During some phases of his fight, a purple pencil sprouts from his shoulder as well. His lower half appears to be tucked into a tartan cushion, with a wheel on his right side and a nail on his left. On his back is a mounted Propeller, which later becomes a key part of the Flying Machine quest. Finally, the vase containing Princess Martel is stuck to the left of his torso. During his fight, various pieces of Champloon fall off, and are replaced with new pieces, changing not only his look but also his abilities. The trash pile in which Champloon resides can first be seen through the Watchtower, with the Propeller on top. Champloon is first mentioned by name by Howser, who writes the king off as speaking in nonsense poetry and being unfit for king. Some citizens seem to believe that New Island does not contain a king. Upon entering New Island, Pancho delivers a Testimonial to Corobo from Champloon that appears to be gibberish, but when translated roughly says: Little King Genius, Little King Lucky. I hate adults, I hate Invaders, I hate wars. Yes to love, no to wars. Much like most of the Kings' letters, it appears to be friendly and inviting at first. This is despite Corobo being insulted by the Craftians on New Island. However, upon reaching the southernmost part of New Island, Champloon emerges from a pile of trash to reveal his full size, thus beginning his fight against Corobo. Upon defeat, he collapses into a pile of trash, with the Propeller landing perfectly on top. This comedically mirrors how he appeared at the start of the battle, coming full circle. Jumbo Champloon's remains are seen crumbling during the Huge Earthquake cutscene. Visiting Champloon's remains allows Corobo to inspect the Propeller, which makes it spin, blowing Corobo down the pile, landing at the bottom. If this is done during the God Forecast quest, then Corobo can collect the Propeller as the final Flying Machine part. The Propeller is then clearly visible atop the Flying Machine upon completion. Uncle Tin and several citizens reveal that Jumbo Champloon was the first being created by God. However, God went to the bathroom and forgot about New Island, leaving Champloon incomplete. Towards the end of the game, just before reaching the World of God, Jumbo Champloon can be seen as a cardboard cutout hanging from the sky. Some of his crayons are flying around in the background, and collide into parts of the sky. Champloon's chicken head from the second stage of his fight appears in the World of God. During the credits, Shizuka appears to be praying to a small shrine that resembles Champloon. King Battle Jumbo Champloon is fought in the New Island Park region. Jumbo Champloon's battle is a standard fight, with the main gimmick revolving around his ability to change body parts and powers at different stages in the fight, and having a variety of attacks that can be '''countered with specific Job Classes. Champloon stays stationary in the middle of the arena. To the southwest is a Hot Spring surrounded by pots with arrows for ammo. In the southmost part of the arena are three gates: during every stage of the fight, Onii will emerge from either the West, Central or East gate to heal Champloon with candy. The HUD bar will alert when this happens and specify which gate, so that Corobo can intercept the Onii before the candy reaches their king. To the east is a slope made of lego-like building blocks, which Corobo may climb onto to avoid some ground-based attacks. First Phase Second Phase After a third of Champloon's Life is depleted, his head falls off and Onii replace it with a crudely constructed chicken head made of cardboard. Champloon loses two previous attacks during this phase, and gains two more. Third Phase After two-thirds of Champloon's Life are depleted, the chicken head will fall off, and Onii will carry cardboard armour to Champloon, as well as a new head with a long newspaper nose, sunglasses and a helmet. A lance also sprouts from his waist. Champloon loses two attacks from the previous phase, gains two more, and regains one attack from the first phase. Effective Jobs Music Jumbo Champloon's battle theme is a glitch-hop remix of Offenbach's "Orpheus in the Underworld - Infernal Galop", more commonly known by its colloquial name "The Can-Can." It is possibly the most popular piece of music amongst Little King's Story's fans. His intro theme is a shortened version of the opening to Dvorak's "New World Symphony, 4th Movement", which includes electric guitars and elements of glitch-hop. Etymology Jumbo Champloon's is named after Chanpurū, a Japanese stir fry, likely in reference to his chaotic and messy nature. Like Champloon himself, the meal originates from a set of islands, namely the Okinawa Prefecture in Japan. This is also referenced in the French version, where he is named after the meal Moussaka, another messy dish. The "Jumbo" is merely an adjective to describe his size, although it can also be used in cuisine to describe a larger variation on a meal. Name in other languages The Italian version appears to be an incorrect romanisation of the original Japanese name for Jumbo Champloon. The German version's name for Champloon appears to be a portmanteau of the English words "recycle"and "king," instead of using the German words "recyceln" and "könig." In the Spanish version, Jumbo Champloon is sometimes referred to as Jumbo Champion '''or '''Gran Champion. In the Japanese, German and Italian versions, Champloon often has a music note written after his name. Trivia *Some of Jumbo Champloon's dialogue cannot be translated, such as Pencil and Hungry. *For Jumbo Champloon's Henteko Speech, almost every gibberish word in his dialogue is said in Japanese. For example, Champloon says 算数 sansū ''for the word "Arithmetic". *Despite the fact he has specialized subjects, the Craftians, Champloon does not use them in battle. *In the Seven Deadly Sins theory, Champloon most likely represents Envy, as he and his Island are incomplete and still being built compared to all other Kingdoms. *Despite many jobs being specialised to deal with specific obstacles during this fight, such as Lumberjacks instantly destroying pencils, the Eggan has no effect on the eggs laid in the second phase. *Oddly, Champloon's magnet vanishes during some phases of his fight, despite being present in cutscenes. *Jumbo Champloon was shown to be much smaller in a trailer for the game, even shorter than Duvroc's beer crate tower. While it could have been planned for Champloon to be smaller in development, this may have simply been a red herring, as early concept art still depicts Champloon to be as large as he is in game. *In Issue 185 of the ''Brawl in the Family webcomic series, "A Metroid Adventure", Real Fake Kraid takes on the appearance of Jumbo Champloon. Gallery Champloon HQ Art.png|Artwork of Jumbo Champloon Jumbo Champloon Artwork.png|Concept art of Jumbo Champloon Champloon Letter.png|Jumbo Champloon's letter New Island Park Icon.png|Jumbo Champloon's propeller in New Island's map icon Champloon Arena Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Jumbo Champloon's arena Little King´s Story - King Jumbo Champloon Boss Real Fake Kraid.png|Champloon's cameo in Brawl in the Family Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Jumbo Champloon Appears Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Jumbo Champloon-0 Category:Kings Category:King Bosses __FORCETOC__ Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__